Maureen's Secret
by Elphie-Nessa
Summary: Hey, I am changing my name to MaureenJohnson on here so Chapter 2 will be there. If you have any questions comments concerns please feel free to Instant Message me at ElphabaFrexspar on Aim and for email. Thanks,Maureen This is only Chapter one by the wa


Maureen raised her head dreary eyed. "Damn sun," she muttered falling back to her wooden bed. Her wavy chestnut hair fell in her face. Maureen's golden alarm clock went off. Her long slender arm grasped the foul noise maker. She launched it at the shabby wall cursing. She tapered the covers off of her gorgeous body. Maureen stood up out of bed dragging her feet over hanger. She yanked off her black robe with bitch written on the butt in hot pink. She walked over to the bathroom. Her lover Joanne Jefferson has already left for work and she was now alone getting ready for her date tonight. She shuffled up to the mirror, "God!" Maureen cried. She switched on the left water knob getting it steamy. She undressed stepping into the porcelain bathtub.

The warm water trickled down her body. Maureen started to mutter song lyrics to Joanne's favorite song. She reached for her coconut shampoo and conditoner. She finished up her shower and stepped out onto the old loft floors. Maureen wrapped herself in a white towel. She wiped off her foggy mirror and gazed in on the figure. She smiled and turned and walked to her closet. "Hmm," Maureen said deep in thought. She ran her fingers over all her spandex pants. She turned and picked out her white tank top with a green dragon on the front across her chest.

She put on her dazzling outfit, and walked back to her bathroom. Maureen's cell went off singing **Before Your Love**, her ringer for Joanne. She ran almost tripping over her a throw rug. "Hello?" she asked plopping down on the couch waiting for a response. "Oh, Hi Pookie!" she said in an unusual preppy voice. "No, I only like the first restaurant." Maureen stated playing with her hair. "Oh, ok pookie go back to your court case." She said then hung up. She pranced back to her mirror, "Ruby red or caramel passion?" she asked holding each tube of lip stick up. Maureen decided with the ruby red. She pouted her lips, "Beautiful" She said out loud like some one was listing. Maureen flaunted her remarkable chestnut hair.

Maureen dashed back into her closet, pulling out her five inch heels. She put them on left to right. Maureen glanced into her full body mirror, "Damn Joanne is going to love this." She stated smirking and checking herself out. She slowly walked to the loft door. She reached for her leather jacket hanging just left of the door hinges. She opened the door walking out smirking and thinking of Joanne. She walked in her usual slut ways down the streets of New York City. She spotted Angel Dumott Schunard, "Angel dahling." She said stopping and shifting her weight to her left. "Maureen!" Angel squealed.

Angel had his arms swathed around Collins. The transvestite wore a white polka dot skirt, floral pattern tights, and a red turtle neck. Maureen approached Angel and Collins. "Do you know when Jo gets out of court on Friday?" Maureen asked smiling sweetly. "No, why don't you call her." Angel suggested. "Ok, she might still be in court." Maureen muttered. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she dialed Joanne's cell phone number. The phone rang three or four times, " Hi, this is Joanne Jefferson I can't come to the phone right now, Please leave a message at the tone." Maureen made an annoyed face shifting her weight to her right hip and leg.

" Hi Pookie, I was wondering if you won your court case and do you want to do lunch later. I love you bunches, kisses." She hung up and looked at Angel and Collins. "She didn't answer," Maureen muttered pouting a bit. " Collins and I are going to get something to drink. Do you want to come?" Angel asked pressing his head against Collins. Maureen nodded in pure disobedience knowing that if Joanne knew, she would kill her. Angel let out a squeal of excitement. Maureen walked beside Angel and looked over at him, "What bar?" she asked him. "The Kilto," Collins stated linking arms with his lover.

"That's a good one." Maureen stated getting into view of the Kilto. Collins opened the door Angel and Collins. Maureen walked in followed by Angel and Collins. Maureen sat at the far left side of the bar. Collins sat in the middle of the two. A young French male approached the trio, "Can I take your order?" He asked taking out his small note pad. "Can I royal bitch, please." Maureen asked rhetorically speaking up first. "I want a dirty martini." Angel said looking at the waiter. "A sexual chocolate for me" Collins said looking at Angel to Maureen back to Angel. "Ok, coming right up" He said smiling slightly then walked away.

"Maureen darling, how are you and Joanne doing?" Angel asked turning to Maureen sipping on her drink. "I think we're doing well. She is being a little arrogant lately." She said smiling a little bit. Angel laughed quietly to herself. Maureen's cell phone once again.

"Hello?" she said curiously. The voice replied, "Honeybear, I cant make lunch. My case hasn't gone anywhere, How about dinner at Marcos?" She said with a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, That's fine, Angel, Collins and I are just hanging out." Maureen said with an excited face. Angel reached for the telephone. "Hey Jo" Angel said in a sincere way. "Hello Angel." Joanne said back. Maureen smirked and took the phone back. "Oh honey, go back to your court case." Maureen said staring off into space. "Ok honey bear. I love you bye" Joanne said then hung up.

Maureen smiled then sat her phone on the bar and took a sip of her drink. "Joanne's case isn't going anywhere." Maureen mentioned then slumped in her chair. "Knowing Joanne, she will kick other the other lawyers in the ass." Collins said with a gleam in his brown eyes. Angel laughed placing his hand on Collins leg. "She will won't she" Maureen said smirking and agreeing. A young male with the appearance of the age of 25, walked into the bar. He had spiky brown hair, devilish green eyes, a wind breaker a blue polo and jeans.

Maureen glanced over. "Holy…" she paused as he looked in her direction. Maureen waved her hand gently at the boy. Angel glanced over, "Uh, no Maureen you have Joanne remember." He said frowning trying to knock her out of the love trance. Collins looked over and turned back shaking his head laughing. He took a sip of his drink. "Lets go shopping!" Angel shrieked with a devilish grin. Maureen smiled and placed her left hand on her cheek looking at the two. "Ok, that might be fun." She said getting up.

"Are you coming?" she asked looking down at Collins and Angel still sitting down. "Yeah, I want a skirt, shirt, tights, and socks and …" he was cut off by a kiss by Collins. "And shoes." she said continuing after the kiss. Maureen laughed quietly to herself. Angel and Collins stood up simultaneously. They looked up at each other and laughed. Collins put down money for their drinks.

Maureen smirked, "Thanks Collins." Angel walked over and linked arms with Maureen. " Let's go we're loosing daylight." Angel said boasting and smirking. Maureen and Collins chuckled at the drag queen. Angel smiled sweetly and dragged Maureen out of the bar, Collins followed. Angel skipped down the streets. Maureen and Collins laughed watching her skip. They were now walking side by side. "Angel, work it girl" Maureen said smiling. Collins busted and blew a kiss to her. "50 off! Can we go please?" Angel begged. "You want to go?" Collins asked Maureen. "Sure" she replied. Maureen noticed Angel already heading in. She walked in after her Collins followed behind. Maureen glanced around the small store.

She smirked as her eyes fell on a gorgeous blonde. Maureen smiled and watched her work, she strut in her tight spandex pants. "Hey," Maureen said letting her cleavage show. The blonde looked up, "Hey" she stated in a flirty way. Angel went wild. She started to pick out skirts and shirts. Maureen flirted back, "So what are you doing here, other than looking dazzling." The blonde smirked and stood up straight, "I work here part time and a hooters girl full time." Maureen smirked, "I can see why, your beautiful" Maureen leaned close to her passion fruit glossed lips. The blonde leaned in a kissed her softly.

"Call me" she said slipping a card between Maureen's cleavage. Maureen smirked," Thanks" she said pulling away from her. The blonde pulled Maureen close once more, she kissed her more deeply. "Ahem" Angel said tapping his foot on the floor. Maureen and the blonde broke apart. "Autumn" she said winking at Maureen. "Maureen replied back, Angel moved in front of Maureen. " Sorry dear, she is taken." Angel said setting the clothes on top of the counter. Autumn rang up a white leather skirt, a fall leave pattern a bright green turtle neck. His total came to 21.87. Collins put down a twenty dollar bill, three quarters, one dime and two pennies. Maureen smirked and watched the blonde entently Angel took his blue bag, He linked arms with Collins. They headed out of the door first. Maureen turned and walked out in her normal slut walk. Autumn smirked watching her leave. "You go baby…" she murmured loud enough for Maureen to hear.


End file.
